crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Classes
INTRODUCTION There are 5 different playable classes in Crystal Saga. Each class has two skill trees and several builds available. Knight Tank, Melee DPS. With a sturdy physique and the ability to equip the heaviest of armor. Knights have no qualms about standing on the first lines to protect their allies. Check out our Knights Tanks and DPS Style Guide 'SKILLS' Fierce Attack -''' Only need level 1 since increasing it to level 5 doesn't give you much attack power '''Slayer Swipe - '''Same as above, and also you get improved Slayer Swipe later which gives a lot more attack power '''Improved Fierce Attack - Same as Fierce Attack Slayer Swipe - Now this skill gives a lot of Damage Output 20% + 1034 at level 1 this is definitely worth upgrading to level 5 Valiant Slash - 'Same as Fierce Attack '[Saber Slash - Same as Above Crucify - This skill gives 12% + 776 at level 1 and also is an AoE Deals ranged effect to enemies in a line Reckoning -''' This is a really good skill for pvp since it will purge your enemy from buffs '''Iron Blood - This skill gives a great permanent bonus to physical damage Slow - '''Required for Charge '''Charge - This is a great skill for pvp since you charge towards your enemy slowing his movement by 50% for 4 seconds Revenge - Although it gives a nice physical damage bonus it requires you having less than 70% health so meh Improved Iron Blood -''' Now although this skill reduces your physical defense, the bonus it gives to physical damage I'ts so great that is definitely worth upgrading to level 5 'Bolt of Justice -' This is a great skill for interupting spellcasting '''STRENGTHS Knights are skilled in swordsmanship and close-combat. They are the only tanking class and protection knights are high in demand. Knights are easily to level with their high defenses and strong attacks. 'WEAKNESSES' Since knights have a strong inclination for close combat, ranged classes have an advantage over them. Knights tend to have strong armor and defenses, but kiting is usually their downfall. A good knight should always keep range in mind although this issue isn't much of a problem in PvE. Rogue Stealth, Melee DPS. There one moment, gone the next. Taking advantage of stealth and devastating close range attacks, the rogue's enemies often never knew what hit them 'SKILLS ' Double Cut - 1 Twist - 5 (at level 5 35% of target's pdef is reduced) Triple Strike - 1 Improved Double Cut''' - 5 ( i prefer this over triple cut coz not only for damage wise but also for the extra damage it gives to the target by draining its hp for a period of time)' '''Lightstream' - 5 (boost your damage by 39% of you patk + 341 at level 5) Viper's Touch - 5 (max this asap for it poisons the target dealing poison damage 285/3 sec lasting for 12 sec a total of 1140 dmg + it reduce the healing effect of the target by 50% at level 5) Reversal -5 (will boost further damage when chain with lightstream by 15% more) {C}I have 3 extra skill points so i will put it here: Blur '''- 1 (reduce hit rating of target) '''Shadow Slap - 1 (this is very uselful in pvp for it forbids the target to use comsumable for a period of time. i will max this out after reborn) Slayer's Deftness - 1 (dodge booster) 'STRENGTHS' Rouges are extremely melee oriented. Their attack power is high and defenses low; the strategies used by rogues center around killing their enemies before they can be damaged themselves. A rogue's defense tends to rely on either dodge or stamina rather than the resilience of knights. 'WEAKNESSES' Because of their reliance on a high attack attribute, their overall defenses tend to be low. Ranged classes have a distinct advantage over them when distances are greater than melee range. 'BUILDS' Check out our guide for Combat Rogue Priest Healer, Support. Known for valuing the wellbeing of allies over their own lives, priests harness spiritual energies to protect and revitalize their companions. 'SKILLS' 'STRENGTHS' Priests are the only healing class in Crystal Saga; most of their spells are centered around health, either leeching the health of their enemies or revitalizing their allies, but they also have a number of spells that buff the statuses of their allies. Their offensive spells are ranged, taking health or statuses away from their enemies and often taking it for themselves. 'WEAKNESSES' Although it is easy to see priests as the weakest available class particularly when their skills are focused on healing and support, priests have a number of remarkable abilities that make them difficult to kill when used appropriately. Unfortunately, staying alive relies heavily on their mana and they have essentially no other defenses. 'BUILDS' 'HYBRID HOLY BLOOD PRIEST SKILL' 'Hybrid Healing Priest Skill' *'Light heal:' One of the best healing spells ever. You will use this the most. No cooldown, hefty cast time of 1.5 seconds. *'Holy light:'This is when you want to add few extra heal points on top of light heal. Heal over time. If you want to get "Improved holy light" at a later level, leave this at very low level. This spell does not stack. *'Saint's strength:' This is when you want maximum amount of heals, call it "healer mode". This spell drains mp over time. MP drain can add up quite a bit. If you want to save mp then you do not have to use it. Use it when you absolutely must. Recast to deactivate. *'Healing wave: '''This spell is instant cast, and is aoe, so when your tank or your teammates are dying real fast, simply cast this healing spell. Make sure you target the correct area. Has a cooldown of 12 seconds, be aware. If you are going to get Circle of Healing at lvl 80, then leave this low, which is unlikely. *'Improved Holy light:' Better version of holy light. *'Grace:' This spell has a hefty cast time of 3 seconds, and a terrible cooldown of 6. If you can manage the time, take it or leave it. *'Circle of Healing:' Better version of healing wave. Short cooldown (4 seconds), awesome amount of heal, but increased cast time, by 1 second. I suggest if your party is seriously dying use both healing wave and circle of healing for a huge amount of heal at a short amount of time. '''BLOOD SKILLS' ATTACK SKILLS *'*Blood Beam*' Max this . This is your basic attack skill from level 1 - 40. At level 5 80%Magic attack + 134 . + 4.5% Current HP. Sorry I can't see the lvl 1 . 2 .3 and 4. lol anyway thats not important . the important is max this skill. (requires lvl 1) *'Life Drain* '''I dont know this skill.. nevermind this. just level this on lvl 1 (requires lvl 20)' ' *'Blood Pact*'' 'This is your nuke skill. This skill will damage your enemy so high. But Mine is only level 1. Maybe when your higher (45-60) try to add this for damage. but the cooldown sux. So you can only use this one time for one monster. >.<''' '-At Level 1 80%Magic attack + 500 attack +6% current HP. - At Level 2. 80%Magic attack + 552 + 6.2% of current hp (requires lvl 30) *'Improved Blood Beam*''' - This is your basic attack skill once you reached lvl 40+. '-'At Level 1 80% Magic attack + 449 + 4% of current hp. At level 2 80% Magic attack + 487 + 4.1% of current HP.' '' '''BUFF SKILLS *'*Tenacity* '''Just leave this on lvl 1. At level 1 Crit dmg reduced by 4%. At level 2 Crit dmg recued by 8% . Dont know 3, 4, and 5. *'Bloodflow*''' Leave this on lvl 1 -At Level 1 your attack will increase by 3% as long as you have hp above 70%. At level 2 your attack will increase 6%. *'*Enchanced Circulation*' Leave this on level 1. At level 1 Your HP rate will increase 8. While it reduces Incoming magic damage by 3%. At level 2 Your HP rate will increase 13. While it reduces Incoming magic damage by 6%. *'*Bloodguard*' MAX THIS SKILL. THIS WILL GIVE YOUR MORE HP. At level 5 you will receive 2989k HP *'Bloodfog Totem*' Dont know this yet. You will get this skill on lvl 60. - I think this skill will let you go stealth mode. XDD sorry dont know this yet. Nevermind this.' ' *'Curse Mastery* '''Will increase your HP and let you learn lvl 1 curses. Try to max this - At level 1 Max hp will increase 2%, lvl 2 Max hp will increase 4% , lvl 3 Max hp will increase 6% lvl 4 Max hp will increase 8% lvl 5 Max hp will increase 10%' ' NOTE . Once you receive blood beam skill. press V then put blood beam in DEFAULT this will your basic attack.. Ranger Ranges are commonly called Archers, they're good at long range combat. Control, Ranged DPS. Preferring to keep their enemies at a distance, skilled rangers utilize bows and traps to overcome opposition before reaching arm's length. 'STRENGTHS' They're skilled at using long range weapons. They can also utilize traps very well. 'WEAKNESSES' Because of their long range fighting style, ranger defenses are low. Once in attack range, they can be taken down much more quickly than other classes because of their low defense but they have the ability to heal themselves. 'BUILDS' Check out ourvspecialty guides! *Anti Mager (Rangers guide) *Nature Ranger 'SKILLS' Mage Magic DPS, AoE. Masters of fire and ice, mages are able to use their magical abilities to wipe out packs of enemies with little effort. Please check our Mage page for more details. 'STRENGTHS' Mages have a plethora of magical abilities that attack, trap, and defend. The versatility keeps enemies guessing in PvP. They also use long ranged attacks so they can attack from afar. 'WEAKNESSES' Unlike knights, mage have little physical defense and like priests are prone to losing mana thus losing the fight. Even more so than priests, they must be tactful when encountering melee classes and monsters. When they lose their health, they cannot simply regenerate it. 'SKILLS' 'Ice Mage Skills' Start *Ice Cone *Frost Shield Level 10 *Blizzard *Alacrity Level 20 *Wind Strike *Magic Penetration Level 30 *Halo of Ice *Deep Freeze Level 40 *Improved Ice Cone *Mana Breeze Level 50 *Improved Blizzard *Frost Level 60 *Empyrean Winds *Improved Wind Strike Level 70 *Ice Blast *Icicle Armor Level 80 *Black Hole *Master Ice Cone 'Fire Mage Skills''' Start *Fireball *Flame Shield Level 10 *Flame Burst *Balrog's Hell Level 20 *Fire Wave *Blink Level 30 *Thunderstorm *Focus Level 40 *Improved Fireball *Demon's Wrath Level 50 *Resolution *Improved Flame Burst Level 60 *Restoring Waters *Improved Fire Wave Level 70 *Flame Explosion *Presence of Mind Level 80 *Master Flame Burst *Meteor Strike Category:Player Category:Classes